Teen House
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Teen House the new reality TV show is coming to Pickford. Will Phil and Keely be able to take part in it, and what really happens when teenagers are alone for three weeks in a house?
1. Please put your name forward

"Phil! Guess what!" Keely ran up to her best friend in the hallway, obviously excited.

Phil laughed. "What? It must be great for you to completely run past Via, without talking to her."

"Sorry Via. But Phil! The new reality TV show Teen House is coming here!" Keely cried.

Phil was a bit interested in this information. "Is that the show where they lock 14 teenagers in a house and see which ones get together?"

"Yeah. Too bad my mom would freak if I went on it. But it's still really cool, right?" Keely jumped up and down.

Via laughed. "Owen and me are going to sign up. It'll be a laugh if we get in. Ask if you can Keely. It would be so much fun if you were there as well."

Phil rolled his eyes. "You actually watch these reality TV shows?"

"Um…yes," Keely and Via said in unison.

Keely sighed. "I'll ask if I can, but I doubt my mom will let me. It's in vacation though. But I will have piles of homework. But hey, it's not everyday a reality TV show comes to Pickford, right?"

"Well, good luck getting in. There's gonna be thousands of teenagers wanting in," Phil said.

Keely turned to him, a look of surprise on her face. "Aren't you going to put your name forward as well?"

"Why?" Phil asked.

Keely pouted. "Philly-Whilly. Please put your name forward. Please." She batted her eyelashes.

Phil tried to resist. "Alright." He gave in. He always did though. "But if I get in I'm blaming you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Keely laughed.

* * *

**It's kind of short. But basically I just wanted to give you a bit of inside information. **

**Teen House is completely my creation, but I think there is a TV show like it, called Big Brother. You may have heard of it. But this is like, Big Brother for Kids. **

**I don't own POTF...yadda, yadda, yadda...**


	2. I'm not making any promises for Owen

"Mom?" Keely walked into her sitting room and found her mom sitting on the couch. "Hey mom, I wanted to ask you something."

Mrs. Teslow turned around. "Via called. You want to put your name forward to Teen House. Phil is going to, and so are Via and Owen. And you wanted to ask me if you could."

"Wow. You're good," Keely said, sitting down next to her mom. "So can I?"

Mrs. Teslow nodded.

"Thank you! Oh my gosh! Thank you so much mom!" Keely shrieked.

Mrs Teslow held up a hand.

"But…?" Keely guessed.

"You know me too well Keely," her mom smiled.

Keely nodded. "Yeah, and you can read me like a book, mom, but what's the but?"

"You have to promise me there will be no antics like the last series of that programme," Mrs Teslow said seriously.

Keely grinned. "Mom. I'm 15, not 5. And I promise. It's me and Phil and Via mom."

"You forgot Owen," Mrs Teslow pointed out.

Keely shook her head and laughed. "I'm not making any promises about Owen."

---

**_FaShIoNsTa56:_** Phil! My mom said yes! I still can't believe it!

**_WIZRD2121:_** So did my parents. Although I don't think they fully understood what they were agreeing to…

_**FaShIoNsTa56:**_ lol. My mom made me promise there would be no antics like last year.

_**WIZRD2121:**_ Why? What happened last year?

_**FaShIoNsTa56:**_ A girl got so traumatized, because the guy she liked, kissed her best friend, and both of the girls ended up in hospital.

_**WIZRD2121:**_ Oh…

**_FaShIoNsTa56:_** lol

**_WIZRD2121:_** I'm beginning to have second thoughts…

**_FaShIoNsTa56:_** No! No second thoughts! I've just got my mom to agree. You have to do it with me

**_WIZRD2121:_** Okay…fine.

**_FaShIoNsTa56:_** Well anyways, I promised that you, me and Via wouldn't be doing anything like that…

**_WIZRD2121:_** You forgot Owen.

**_FaShIoNsTa56:_** That's what my mom said…

**_WIZRD2121:_** lol.

**_FaShIoNsTa56:_** g2g Phil. Homework calls. Literally. I hate that Reminder-thingy you got me for my birthday.

**_WIZRD2121:_** Is that the one that tells you when you have loads of homework to do?

**_FaShIoNsTa56:_** Yeah…I swear I'm going to smash it in a minute…aargh!

**_WIZRD2121:_** Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Keels.

**_FaShIoNsTa56:_** Bye Philly-Whilly.

**_FaShIoNsTa56 has signed off._**

* * *

**Um...okay, well the Homework Reminder thingy was off of Harry Potter. I think one of them has something similar to that in it...if I'm wrong, please tell me. **

**Don't own POTF...**


	3. That'll come in handy

"We made it! We got in!" Keely sung as Phil and her walked home. "I can't believe it, can you?"

Phil was still reading the list of people that got in. "Oh my god, Tanner got in as well."

"Tanner?" Keely laughed. "Whatever! I bet he doesn't get a girlfriend in the house"

Phil shook his head. "No. Because I think the same thing"

"Fine I'll get Owen to bet me then," Keely laughed. Then she froze.

Phil grew worried. "What is it Keely"

"We're going to be on television all over America," Keely whispered.

Phil nodded. "Yes…didn't you know"

"Yes. I knew. But it just sunk in. What if I do something stupid? Or say something about your future gadgets…I should never have applied for this," Keely groaned.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Well you have now. And you've got in. Just think of it, as a vacation. With no parents. And Owen"

"They won't have cameras in the bathroom, will they?" Keely asked, obviously not listening to Phil.

Phil shook his head. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

---

"So, you're going to make a fool of yourself on live television," Pim sneered at Keely as she walked in. "You and my brother"

Keely turned to Phil. "It's not live, is it?"

"Not usually…" Phil shrugged. "Anyway, you're the reality TV show expert."

Keely rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But when do we go into the house?"

"Next week. You've asked that five times already," Phil sighed.

Keely nodded. "Okay then. Um…what is Pim doing?"

Pim had taken Curtis, and put him on a Skyak.

Phil shrugged. "I don't want to ask"

"Can I have a drink?" Keely asked, sitting down.

Phil nodded. "Well, aren't you going to go and get one for me?" Keely questioned.

Phil shrugged. "Why? You know where everything is."

Keely punched his arm. "Ow!" he cried. "What was that for?"

Keely smiled. "For being an idiot."

"Then I should punch Owen all the time," Phil laughed.

Keely nodded. "Yeah…let's do that. When we're in the house. I know! Make a list of how to annoy everyone in the house. Are you bringing your Wizrd."

"Oh yeah Keely, I'm going to take something that won't be invented for another fifty years on live television," Phil said sarcastically.

Keely nodded, obviously not listening as she poured herself a drink. "Okay. Just checking. That'll come in handy."


	4. Enough with the sarcasm Mr Cynical

Keely was packing her stuff the night before going into the house. Part of her was nervous, part of her was excited. The phone rang and she dived to answer it. "Hello?"

"You sound so posh when you answer the phone, do you know that?" Phil joked.

Keely rolled her eyes, and sat on the spare inch of bed that wasn't buried under all her clothes. "Hey Phil. What are you doing? Packing?"

"Nah. I finished that hours ago," Phil smiled. "I just used the Wizrd"

Keely sighed. "Lucky. I have to do it all by hand. I am so bored. And I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight"

"You get too excited. I'll be sleeping well tonight. Probably my last good nights sleep for weeks. Owen snores. Tanner probably does too," Phil groaned.

Keely was confused. "Do we have to share a room?"

"Keely, I thought you watched these things," Phil said.

Keely nodded. "I do. But I concentrate on all the cute guys more than where they sleep."

"Keely, Keely, Keely," Phil sighed. "All the girls share a room, and all he guys share a room. Is that okay, or do you want me to phone up and order you a suite."

"Enough with the sarcasm Mr. Cynical. I'm too excited too think properly," Keely rolled her eyes. Phil was always sarcastic in situations like this, and it annoyed her. Usually when he grinned at her after it, she forgave him though. He had a cute smile. She shook her head, and wrinkled her nose. She had not just thought that.

"Okay. Well do you want me to come over and help you out? I could bring the Wizrd. It's my last chance to use it," Phil said.

Keely groaned. "Philly-Whilly. Please bring it. No one will know. And it'll be hilarious"

"I can't…" Phil trailed off.

"Please…" Keely put on her best 'persuading' voice.

Phil rolled his eyes. How could she always do this to him? "Okay. But if it's found, I'm saying it's yours"

"Cool, I've always wanted to be caught by the FBI," Keely joked. "Phil, relax. We're not going to get found out"

Phil laughed. "Exactly. I'm the one who's going to get caught out. You're a perfectly normal 21st century girl!"

"And you're a perfectly normal 22nd century guy. Who lives in the 21st century. Come on. Who's going to believe that anyway?" Keely asked.

Phil couldn't believe she had said this. "Um…you did"

But I'll believe anything. Owen told me yesterday he could fit a whole turkey sub in his mouth, and I believed him. Plus I already thought we clarified I'm not exactly a maths whiz like you," Keely grinned.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Okay. I'll bring it. Do you want me to take the Skyak in as well?"

"Could you?" Keely asked, seriously.

**The next chapter is the part where they actually go into the house. **

**Thanks for all reviewing! You guys rock! This story is really fun to write as well. **

**I put a little bit of Pheely in this chapter, but there is a lot when they get into the house! This is going to be so fun to write!**

**I don't own POTF or Big Brother. I own this story though! Yay me!**


	5. Housemates please enter the house

"Come here Muffin-cake!" Mrs. Teslow hugged her daughter for the hundredth time that evening. They were all going into the house at 6.00 at night, and then the rules would be explained to them. Then they would all be locked into the house, for three weeks, with no access to the outside world. Well, except the hidden TV cameras that would be situated all over the house.

Keely winced as her mom pulled her into yet another death-grip. Phil looked away, trying not to laugh, as Keely pleaded with him, with her eyes, to get her mother off her. "Mom…it's three weeks. You can let go of me."

"Sorry nugget, but I'm just going to miss you so much," Mrs Teslow said, releasing her, and then holding her at arms length.

Phil had managed to control his laughter. "Well, you could always turn on the TV. She'll be the one kissing Tanner in the corner"

"Phil!" Keely said, punching him, and then turned back to her mother who had a concerned look on her face. "Mom, Phil's being an immature jerk. Mom, I don't like Tanner. I promise Mom."

"Will the housemates please enter the house?" An announcement came over the loudspeaker.

Keely's mom hugged her again, but this time Phil wasn't laughing, as his mother was doing the same to him. Keely looked over at him, and smiled. He rolled his eyes. Not that he had expected any sympathy.

When they had been released, Keely ran up to Via, and they both screamed. Phil looked at Owen, who had his fingers in his ears. "Don't ask me, dude," Owen said, reading his mind.

"This is going to be so cool," Via said.

Keely nodded. "I know, I've been waiting my whole life for an opportunity like this"

"Your whole life? You only found out Teen House was coming here, what, two weeks ago?" Phil said.

Keely rolled her eyes at him, and then picked up her guitar case and her bag. "Let's go"

"Phil, don't you have any bags?" Via asked, confused to the fact that Phil wasn't carrying anything.

Keely looked over at Phil and smiled. She knew he had just shrunk his stuff.

"Um…I took them in earlier," Phil lied, but smirked when he looked at Keely.

Via looked suspicious, but Owen just slapped them on the back. "This is going to be so cool. No parents, no teachers, just O-Dawg and seven pretty girls. Oh, and you Phil."

"Let's get Owen inside before he starts hyperventilating," Via said, forgetting about Phil's lame excuse.

And the four of them walked up to the huge house, waving goodbye to their parents. Keely turned at the last minute, and feeling the tears welling in her eyes, waved a final goodbye to her mom. Then she walked into the house. And the doors were closed.

"Is this it?" Tanner asked.

Candida nodded. "What else is there"

"Daddy said it was bigger than this," Terra said.

Some people that Keely and Phil didn't recognise were standing in the corner. They all looked shy, and sad.

"Keely?" A voice from behind her shouted.

"Tia?" Keely shrieked.

Tia nodded. "No, freaking way"

"Yes, freaking way!" Keely shouted.

Phil rolled his eyes, and grinned at Seth who was stood behind Tia. Via was being introduced to Tia, and they looked like they were going to get on like a house on fire.

Phil turned round to say something to Owen, but to his surprise, Owen had disappeared. He looked around for him. He shook his head when he saw where he was.

"Hey. I'm Owen. As in, Oh-when-did-this-guy-get-so-handsome?" Owen said to Tia.

Via looked over at Phil and grinned. "Or Oh-when-will-this-guy-shut-up?"

"Come on, let's go see the rest of the house!" Keely ignored Owen, and ran through the doors to the rest of the house, followed excitedly by Tia and Via.

Phil walked over to Owen, and looked at him sympathetically. "What? It was worth a try," Owen shrugged.

Phil laughed, and followed Keely into their home for the next three weeks.


	6. We need a plan of action

"Oh, my gosh!" Keely exclaimed as she walked in. "It's even better than the last one!"

Tia ran and collapsed on the couch, which was a huge furry thing. Via ran to check out what DVD's they had, and Keely just stood in the middle of it all smiling. When she saw Phil, she ran over and hugged him. "How cool is this?"

"Look. Keely Teslow is so happy she's here!" Terra and Tanner sneered. Candida tried to look smug, but she failed. Miserably.

Phil felt unusually happy with Keely hugging him. He'd felt like this the last few times Keely had hugged him, but he wasn't sure why.

"Can all the housemates sit down in the living room?" A voice announced over the loudspeaker.

Keely sat down on a huge bean-bag, and Phil sat next to her on the floor. Everyone else sat down in random places.

"Here are the rules of the house. Girls will sleep in the girls dorm, boys will sleep in the boys dorm. There will be no going into each other's dorm after 7.00 at night," the voice announced.

Keely sniggered. "That goes for you too Owen."

"Any arguments will be resolved in the arguers getting thrown out of the house," the voice told them.

Keely, looked at Phil, who smiled back. The Wizrd was in his pocket.

"Food orders will be delivered every Saturday at eleven o'clock. You can have no access with the outside world. Cameras are in the bedrooms, the kitchen, the living room and the broadcast room. The broadcast room will be open 24 hours, and is soundproof. It is there so you can go in, and talk about how you are getting on in the house," the voice continued.

Phil nodded to Keely, and she winked back. Then he pressed the button on his Wizrd. Loud music blared out of the Wizrd, causing everyone to jump. Then he pressed the button again and the music stopped. Keely was trying to not laugh, and so was Phil.

"What was that?" Owen yelled.

Candida shrugged. "Is this some sort of joke"

"Daddy didn't mention any jokes!" Terra screeched.

The voice, obviously not expecting the outburst, tried to calm everyone down. "Calm down housemates. There has been a technical malfunction. It is nothing to worry about"

Keely caught Phil's eye, and they both almost collapsed with trying to restrain the giggles.

"You are now locked into the house for three weeks. There will be no getting out of the house," the voice finished.

Then there was a loud buzz, and they all knew that the cameras had been turned on. Everyone began to scatter. Keely and Phil however, stayed where they were.

"We need a plan of action," Keely said.

They both looked at each other.

"Bathroom?" Phil asked.

"Bathroom," Keely confirmed.

---

"Right, so what do we do?" Keely asked perching on the edge of the bathtub.

Phil shrugged. "You were the one with all the ideas."

"I've got it!" Keely cried, but not too loudly, so as not to attract any attention to the fact that the both of them were in the bathroom. Together. That could make someone think the wrong idea. Especially if it was Candida, or Terra or even worse, Tanner. "There's a couple of scary movies in the DVD collection. We put one on, and then use the Wizrd to turn the lights on. Oh, and didn't you say it doubles as a phone? We could put on that movie, where when the phone rings, you know that the person answering it is going to get killed, and then we ring a number, like Candida's cell phone, and they'll all be so scared."

Phil looked impressed. "Nice one. If only you could remember what the movie is called"

"It doesn't matter. I know it's there. Via was telling me about it. We can casually suggest we watch that. Then we scare them all out of their wits! And the cameras have started, so the people who watch the live coverage will be scared too! How funny is that?" Keely laughed.

Phil nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

**I can't remember what the movie is called, but basically, what happens is, every time the phone rings the person who answers it gets killed. So Keely and Phil ring someones cell,and they all think they're going to get killed! lol!**

**I don't own POTF. **

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**_Charlz_**


	7. You guys want to watch a scary movie?

Keely sat on the bean bag an winked at Phil. "Hey guys, you wanna watch a scary movie?"

"I thought you hated scary movies, Keely," Phil played along.

Keely shook her head. "As long as I'm in a big group, I'm fine. And if I'm with you Phil," Keely added. She couldn't resist.

Phil rolled his eyes, and when everyone was sitting on the huge sofa, he turned out the lights, and slipped the Wizrd in his pocket. Keely pressed play, and they all sat down and began to watch the movie.

Phil felt a nudge on his leg from Keely. He looked down at her, and she nodded.

Then he pressed the button which dialled Tanner's cell phone. The phone started ringing, just as the person who had answered it on the movie was killed.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Candida screamed, and clutched Danny Dawkins who was sitting next to her. Via jumped into Owen's arms, and Tia gripped Seth's hand. Hard. Only Keely and Phil were unaffected by this 'coincidence'.

"Tanner, you're not supposed to have a cell phone," Keely said innocently.

Tanner gave her a dirty look, and took the battery out. "There. Now it won't work"

Keely just looked at him, a sweet smile on her face.

"I don't want to watch anymore. That was way too freaky," Via said.

Phil looked at Keely and sniggered. "Yeah. Totally freaky."

---

Pim Diffy sat in the living room, watching her brother and his friend scare the wits out of the rest of the housemates. "Why, couldn't I go on there? Danny Dawkins, and Candida. They were both allowed on. But I'm not. How unfair is that?"

Barb came into the room with a huge bowl of popcorn, and sat on one side of Pim. Lloyd then sat on the other. "What has Phil been doing?"

"Scaring the wits out of the rest of them. Oh, except his blonde girlfriend. They waited until the scariest part in the movie. Where the person gets killed, and then they rung the blonde guy over there. It was an amateur stunt," Pim said, trying to get some of her mom's popcorn, but Barb pulled it away.

Lloyd laughed. "He is definitely my son"

"Yes. He is," Barb said. "Oh, look at him and Keely. I agreed to this because I thought it would bring them together"

Pim gagged. "Mom! Eew. No way. Is that why Keely's mom agreed as well?"

"Well, we did have a little chat before Keely got home from school. Maybe it pushed her a little towards agreeing," Barb smiled.

Pim rolled her eyes. But it would be fun to watch. To see if her dumb brother finally figured out what was right in front of him. But she bet he wouldn't.

* * *

**Sorry that it's kinda short. I just wrote it quickly, because it's one of those in-the-middle chapters that doesnt affect the story. The next chapter will be up tomorrow, I promise!**


	8. What were you doing in the bathroom?

Keely lay in her room, watching Via and Tia unpack. With a little help from the Wizrd, she had been done in a matter of seconds. Unfortunately, neither Via or Tia had any idea Phil was from the future, and so Keely couldn't use the gadget to help her.

"I still don't understand how you got unpacked so quickly," Tia said, hanging a cute pink and orange top in the wardrobe that Keely, Via and Tia shared. Candida, Terra and the other two girls shared the larger one.

Keely smiled. "I had a little help from Phil."

"Oh. Phil," Via said, with a knowing smile on her face.

Keely sat up. "What?"

"Well Keely, haven't you ever seen other guy and girl best friends, and seen how much closer you and Phil are compared to them?" Via asked, taking a pair of jeans out of her bag.

Keely thought for a minute. Okay, it was sort of true. But she wasn't sure that she liked what Via was suggesting.

"And haven't you ever wondered why he always chooses to be with you over Owen. And vice versa. You always choose him over me," Via said, putting those jeans away.

Tia nodded. "It's totally true Keely. You were always hanging out with him when he came. Not that I minded. I had other friends. And you were still friends with me, we just weren't as close anymore. It was Keely and Phil. All the time."

"So? That doesn't mean anything. Just that he's my best friend," Keely said, aware that cameras were taking this conversation to every corner of America.

Tia rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Keely. I got to book. I'm done, and I want to catch The Simple Life on TV. My ambition is to be just like Paris Hilton."

Via laughed, and sat next to Keely. "Keel, I see the way you look at him. It's like, you have eyes for nobody else. That's not a bad thing though Keely. You and Phil would make a cute couple. I've always thought so. In fact, until you assured me you were nothing more than friends, I could have sworn you two were a couple. And if you like him, and I'm not saying that you do, it's just all the evidence points that way, you should go for it. The things you could gain make a much bigger list than the list of things you could lose."And she put her empty bag under her bed, and left the room.

Keely looked up at the camera. Maybe, the TV producers had cut to the living room camera, or the camera in the boys room. As long as it was anywhere but here.

---

Phil sat in his room, unaware that after it had filmed the girl's conversation, and broadcasted it to the country, it had changed to filming this room. Seth was talking about something stupid, and Owen was ranting about Tia. It seemed Tia was his new crush.

"Phil?" Seth calling his name zoned him back to reality. He had been thinking about Keely. He didn't know why, but he thought a lot about Keely now.

Phil shook his head. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"About Keely?" Seth asked, with a smirk that said he knew he was right.

Phil went red, but denied. "No. I was thinking about what I want to eat. Me and Owen were talking about it earlier. Right Owen?"

"Whatever," Owen called.

Seth threw a tennis ball up in the air and caught it. "Phil, it's okay if you like, like Keely. I'm actually really surprised that you guys aren't already together. You were obviously falling for each other badly when I left. And you've gone another year without either of you making a move."

Owen agreed. "Yeah, dude. You so dig Keely. It's like, so totally…what's the word?"

"Obvious?" Seth offered.

Owen nodded. "Yeah, oblivious. It's like so oblivious"

"And back to actual conversation. If you like Keely, ask her out. From what I've seen already today, she likes you back," Seth said.

Phil stared at him. "So what has she done today that proves she likes me?"

Seth and Owen looked at each other, and then began to mimic Keely's voice. "As long as I'm in a big group, I'm fine. And if I'm with you Phil"

"Plus she was hugging you when we all came into the house," Owen nodded.

Seth agreed. "And you sat next to her when we were all told to sit down. That proves that you possibly like her as more than a friend."

"And you were both looking at each other funny when the music came on. You know, the loud rock music," Owen said.

Seth stared Phil in the eye. "Plus, what were you both doing in the bathroom?"

Phil got up, and shook his head. "I do not like, like Keely. She's my best friend. And that's all." He turned and began to leave the room.

"Whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night," Owen laughed and high-fived Seth.

Phil shook his head defiantly and walked out. He did not love Keely. He didn't. Did he?

* * *

**I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. I added this chapter for all the Pheely fans out there. **

**The next chapter brings two other people in the house close together, but it might not be who you think! Keep reading!**

**Don't own POTF, but I'll live. Hopefully.**


	9. You're Seth, right?

Via sat in the living room, at six o clock the next day, all alone. Keely and Phil were on the balcony, talking. Tia and Terra were in bed, and who knew where Candida and the others were. The guys were somewhere as well. She sighed as she watched yet another TV show, where the girl got together with her best friend. So far, she had watched Lizzie McGuire and Kim Possible. Now she was in the middle of watching a Mary-Kate and Ashley movie, where Mary-Kate got with her friend. Why couldn't Keely see that her and Phil were obviously meant to be?

"What's up?" A boy Via recognised, but couldn't put a name to came and sat next to her.

Via smiled. "Not much. I'm sick of these programmes. The ones where the best friends get together. It just makes me think of Phil and Keely getting together even more"

"So me and Owen aren't the only ones who think it!" The boy grinned.

Via grinned. "And neither are me and Tia. You're Seth, right?"

"Yeah. Seth Wassmer. I used to go to school with Keely and Phil, and even two years ago, they were inseparable," Seth nodded.

Via nodded. "And now it's even worse." She gestured to the window, where Keely stood, watching the sun rise with Phil. "It might be six-o-clock in the morning, but love woke up ages ago. She's blind."

"She doesn't think she likes him?" Seth asked, and Via shook her head. "Phil's in the same dilemma. He doesn't think he likes her, when it's obvious he does. And she likes him."

Via nodded. "I didn't think guys picked up on stuff like that"

"Oh, please. Everyone picked up on 'And if I'm with you Phil.'" Seth mimicked.

Via laughed. "I guess. And that was a really good impression of Keely." She watched as Seth grinned. She liked this guy. He was so much smarter than Owen.

"I can't remember your name," Seth admitted, blushing a little.

Via laughed. "Wow, we've had this whole conversation without you knowing my name. I'm Via."

"Short for Olivia?" Seth asked.

Via nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"It said Olivia on the list of people who got in," Seth admitted, and laughed when Via looked embarrassed.

"I guess you could find it out like that," she smiled.

Seth grinned. "I guess I did."

"You know, you're way smarter than Owen. I usually get lumbered hanging with him, because Phil and Keely are always together. Not that I mind Owen, it's just…he's a bit…" Via trailed off as Owen came into the room with a face-mask on.

"What? I'm opening up my pores," Owen said, looking at the worried faces of Via and Seth. He then turned and walked back into the room.

Via laughed. "You see my problem."

"Yes. Yes I do. And while we're in here, he's my problem too. Because of Pheely over there, I have to either hang out with Owen, Tanner, Danny Dawkins or the weirdos that cry in the corner. I chose Owen," Seth grinned.

"Pheely?" Via asked, confused.

Seth smiled. "Oh. You weren't at H.G Wells then were you? Oh, it's what me and Tia called Phil and Keely back when we went there. It's a mixture of their names."

"So I see. That's good," Via said, looking back at Keely, who had her arm wrapped in Phil's and was laughing at something he said. "Look at those two. Why aren't they together yet?"

Seth nodded. "They have to get together soon. Otherwise they'll be falling over things, they'll be so blinded by love."

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so I know it wasn't exactly Seth/Via, but I tried as hard as I could. I didn't want them getting together like some of the others will, otherwise by the time you get to the end you'll be so bored. **

**Um…I don't own POTF, Lizzie McGuire, Kim Possible or Holiday in the Sun. Unless you count the DVDs of them. But I still don't own them, so nope I don't own them. At all. **

**These three were the only ones that came straight to my head. Lizzie McGuire she gets with Gordo, if you have seen Kim Possible: So the Drama, you'll know that Kim and Ron get together, and Holiday in the sun is Mary-Kate's character getting with her best friend, who's name escapes me. **

**Next chapter will concentrate on what Keely and Phil are saying on the balcony. At the same time as this convo with Via and Seth was happening. I just posted the Via/Seth thing first. Keep reading, and I'll keep writing!**  
**_Charlz_**


	10. I'm lost in your eyes

Phil looked at Keely, who was looking out over Pickford. "It's kind of pretty. Not as pretty as in LA though. Not that I've been to LA, I've just seen pictures and stuff," Keely babbled.

Phil grinned. This was so like Keely. But he loved her for it. He shook his head. No, he hadn't just said he loved her, had he? "Yeah. It is kind of pretty, isn't it?"

Keely looked up at him and smiled. "When the sun rises it actually makes it look special. It's like, Pickford is the most beautiful town in the world."

"Something like that," Phil said, looking at Keely. He couldn't stop thinking about what Seth had said. Maybe he did love Keely. He did automatically find her, and he was ecstatic when she asked him to the dance. Even if it was for the environment.

"Are you okay Phil? You seem really quiet," Keely asked. He looked so cute when he was thinking. He looked cute all the time, he just looked even cuter when he was thinking. She felt horrified when she realised what she was just thinking.

Phil looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff."

"I miss my mom," Keely said, blurting out the first thing that came into her head. As soon as the words came out of her mouth she wanted to die. Now she sounded like a little kid who missed her mommy.

"That's understandable. I miss my family too," Phil said, making himself sound so much smarter than Keely had. "Well, maybe not Pim. But I'm getting a blood test to see if she's really related to me"

Keely laughed. Phil was funny. And smart. And cute. Why didn't she love him again? Right. Because he was her best friend. And you didn't fall in love with your best friend. But right now she wasn't sure why she couldn't. It definitely seemed pretty appealing.

---

"Hey. You're Owen, right?" Tia asked. She had woken up a few minutes before, and had run into Owen coming out of the bathroom. "You're cute. And I love what you did with your name last night. O-when-did-this-guy-get-so-handsome. I should do that with my name"

Owen smiled. Luckily the face mask had come off. He thought he had left it on too long. The burning sensation he had been feeling for the past half-hour gave him a clue. "Thank you. And your name is?"

"Tia," Tia smiled.

Owen nodded. "Cute name. Um, can you show me the way to the living room, because I'm lost in your eyes."

Tia giggled.

Owen decided he liked this girl. Via and Keely always used to roll their eyes at him when he said that. Tia actually liked it. "So, how you doing?"

"Fine. And you?" Tia asked.

Owen grinned. "Great. Now I've met a beautiful girl. You want to get some breakfast?"

"Sure. Do we have pancakes?" Tia asked.

Owen nodded. "Sure do, babe"

"Can you make them? My daddy can't cook. I would love to see a man in the kitchen," Tia grinned flintily at him.

Owen nodded. "Sure I can."

Tia smiled, and then went into the bathroom.

Owen pulled a face, and then ran out to the balcony, spoiling Keely's thoughts. "Diffo, can you make pancakes?"

"I can, why?" Keely asked.

Owen grinned. "Can you teach me how to do it, in say, two minutes?"

Keely looked at Phil, and Phil shrugged.

"Follow me to the kitchen, O-Dawg," Keely sighed, and left Phil, and the sunset behind.

* * *

**Sorry I spoiled your Pheely moment with Owen bursting in like that, but they can't get toghether yet!**

**Next chapter 2moz. Promise. **


	11. Twisting the chain

It was the first Saturday night in the house. Phil had gone into his room, with Seth and Owen, and Via and Tia were in the main room. The only people in the living room, were Tanner and Keely.

"So, Keely, Keely, Keely," Tanner said, putting down his magazine, and looked at Keely.

Keely rolled her eyes. "What"

"You look beautiful," Tanner said.

Keely put down her magazine, in which she had been reading the page about 'How to tell a friend you love them'. "That may have worked a year ago, but thanks to Phil, it's not working now."

Tanner came across, and sat next to Keely on the couch. "So you're honestly telling me you don't find me attractive."

"Um…let me think…" Keely said, pretending to think. "Nope. Don't find you attractive at all."

Tanner wrinkled his nose. Clearly this was not the answer he had been expecting. "Well, who do you find attractive?"

"Why would I tell you?" Keely asked.

"Because I'm asking," Tanner said, trying to put his arm around Keely.

Keely moved away, causing Tanner to look rejected. "And I'm telling you, I'm not telling you who I like"

"So you do like someone?" Tanner asked.

Keely rolled her eyes. "Why do you assume..."

The rest of her words were cut off, as Tanner leaned in and kissed her.

Unfortunately, at this very second, Via, Tia, Seth, Owen and Phil had decided to come in. Phil turned and stormed out.

"Get off me you creep!" Keely pushed Tanner away. Then she slapped him, got off the couch and ran over to Via.

Another unfortunate thing was that Phil had no idea this had happened. All he knew, was that Keely Teslow was kissing Tanner Kirkpatrick.

_**I can see you're hurting,**_

_**You wear it like a coat of amour,**_

_**You closed your eyes and chose your battleground,**_

_**And there's no way through you **_

_**Cause I'm still over here and you're still over there.**_

_**You're pulling me to you, where you want to be.**_

_**You're twisting the chain **_

_**And I'm right there with you, I can match your pain,**_

_**You're twisting the chain **_

_**Do I run back to you or run away again?**_

* * *

Okay, Keely did not want Tanner to kiss her, which is why she slapped him. She likes Phil, okay? And it will become more obvious in the next chapter.

Talking about the next chapter...Phil does something very naughty...

That was Twisting the Chain by Lucie Silvas

I do not own POTF...shame though...can you imagine what you could do if you owned it?


	12. I've lost my best friend in this house

Phil sat on the couch later that evening, next to Terra. Keely came into the room, her mascara running, and Via walked next to her. She felt really sorry for Keely, and considering Phil had been blanking her ever since, she really needed a friend.

Keely sniffed, and Tia ran up to hug her. "Keel, I'm proud of you. You slapped him, and showed him who's boss."

"Thanks Tia," Keely said, hoping Phil had heard her, but looking over at him, his facial expression hadn't changed.

Via noticed, and put her arm around Keely. "He'll come round"

"No. No he won't. He honestly believes that I kissed Tanner. But why would I do that? When I love him?" she whispered.

Tia squealed. "You said it! You said it! Finally!"

Keely smiled. "Not that it'll make any difference now. Phil can hold a grudge forever"

"Well you can try to bring him round. Go talk to him," Via pushed Keely over to him.

She stood in front of him, and smiled. "Hey Phil."

Phil looked up at her, and his face registered nothing.

"Um…I just wanted to talk. About earlier…" Keely began.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I'm a little busy here."

Keely gasped as Phil leant over and kissed Terra. She could feel the tears springing to her eyes, and she spun to leave the room.

Tia blocked her way. "Keely..."

"Get out of my way Tia," Keely said, pushing past her.

It was then that Phil Diffy realised he had made a mistake.

He got up, and ran after her. "Keely!"

"What do you want? I thought you were busy. You know, kissing Terra," Keely tried to stop her voice wavering.

Phil looked at the floor. "Keely. You. Kissing Tanner today. I've lost my best friend in this house."

"Well I've lost something important to me in this house too. It's called my mind!" Keely screamed.

Phil grabbed her arms before she hit out at him. "Keely. You kissed Tanner Kirkpatrick today. Tanner Kirkpatrick. I know. I saw it with my own eyes."

Keely forced her arms out of Phil's grip. "Well then you'll also know that he kissed me.ThenI called him a creep and slapped him."

Phil let his arms drop by his side. His second mistake. Believing that Keely would actually kiss Tanner. It's just that he saw it. So he didn't stick around to see that would happen after it. He walked towards the door of her bedroom, not knowing what to say next.

Keely followed him to the door, and just before she closed it, she spoke to him. "You know Phil, you really have to start seeing what's right in front of your eyes. You really do." And as a single tear ran down her cheek, she closed the door, leaving Phil to wonder what she meant, staring at the KEEP OUT sign.

**_I know my heart was cold  
But take back all the things I told you  
I trade my soul away for just another day  
to hold you  
But your not coming back  
The dirts already past  
The skies have turned to black..again.._**

Its too late to regret  
Cause you already left  
It's too late to hold on  
Because your already gone  
I don't know how I will carry on

* * *

**So, Keely feels bad, and Phil feels worse...it's gonna be great tomorrow!**

**Sorry, no Pheeliness scheduled for a while. Maybe in three or four more chapters...**

**Hope Partlow - It's too late. **

**Sorry for you guys that love Pheely. I'll bring it back, I promise!**


	13. Hopelessly Devoted

_**Guess mine is not the first heart broken **_

_**My eyes are not the first to cry **_

_**I'm not the first to know **_

_**There's just no getting over you**_

Keely lay in her bed, crying. Just crying. Via and Tia were lying in the beds next to her, and they both kept listening to her sobs, and feeling sorry for her. Her heart had been broken. And it took a while to fix that.

**_You know I'm just a fool who's willing _**

**_To sit around and wait for you _**

**_But, baby, can't you see _**

**_There's nothing else for me to do? _**

**_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_**

Phil lay in his bed, oblivious to the conversation around him. Tanner was bragging. About kissing Keely.

"Shut up Tanner. We all saw her slap you. It's obvious she hates your guts," Owen shut him up, knowing how Phil felt.

Phil turned over, away from everyone else, and Seth sighed. He knew Phil was bummed out. And right now, there was nothing he could say to help him get over it.

**_But now there's nowhere to hide _**

**_Since you pushed my love aside _**

**_I'm out of my head _**

**_Hopelessly devoted to you _**

**_Hopelessly devoted to you_**

The audience at home watched as the camera switched from Phil's unhappiness, to Keely's. And they knew, that they had both made a mistake.

_**My head is saying, "Fool, forget him." **_

_**My heart is saying, "Don't let go. **_

_**Hold on till the end." **_

_**And that's what I intend to do **_

_**I'm hopelessly devoted to you**_

Keely couldn't sleep. Via and Tia couldn't either.

"Tia. I love him. But he doesn't love me. He kissed her. In front of me," Keely sobbed. Luckily Terra and the others were fast asleep. "But I can't let go of him."

_**But now there's nowhere to hide **_

_**Since you pushed my love aside **_

_**I'm out of my head **_

_**Hopelessly devoted to you**_

"But what can I do? I love her, but it's obvious she doesn't love me. She told me that I should open my eyes and see what's in front of me," Phil said, talking to Owen and Seth. The others were asleep.

Seth patted his friend on the back. "That doesn't mean she doesn't like you. Give her time to cool off."

_**Hopelessly devoted to you**_

Both Phil and Keely fell asleep at 4.30 that morning.

* * *

**Hopelessly Devoted to You - Olivia Newton John. **

**Hope u lyk, next chappy 2moz**


	14. How can he lose me if I'm not lost?

Keely woke up feeling tired and miserable. All the memories of the night before, came flooding back, and she sat up quickly to see I there was anyone else in the room. There was no one.

At least she knew that the probability of the cameras being on her right now was quite low. Especially if everyone else was out of bed. Surely there was much more interesting things to watch, than Keely Teslow sleeping. If that's what you could have called her night.

She got up, and looked around the room. It seemed a lonely place, and she just wanted her own bedroom. Her bedroom, filled with pictures of her and Phil. But he didn't like her anymore. He said he had lost his best friend. "But I haven't gone anywhere," Keely whispered. "How can he have lost me, when I'm not lost"

She sat on her bed, and hugged her duvet. She wished she had brought her toy. No. No, she wished she had never even found out about this house. She wished she hadn't persuaded Phil to come in here, and then if he had said no, she wouldn't have come. But what use were wishes when her guardian angel was fighting with her?

"No use at all," Keely muttered to herself.

---

Phil woke up feeling pretty much the same as Keely. Not that he knew it. He wanted to talk to her so much, but didn't know what to say. Usually when he did things, it just made it worse. Like when he kissed Tara. He wanted to show Keely how it felt. But he thought she'd be fine with it. He thought she loved Tanner. How wrong was he?

"I didn't mean it!" Phil shouted. He didn't know who he was shouting at. Probably himself. He hated himself for losing Keely.

He was all alone in the room. He looked around and instantly felt heartbroken. He had lost her. Forever.

He wanted to blame Keely for persuading him to come in here. But he knew he could have said no. Maybe if had, he would still be admiring Keely from far away.

But now, he could only admire, as he knew they would never get together. Not now.

**_I hate myself for losing you _**

**_And oh, I don't know what to do _**

**_Not sure that I'll pull through _**

**_I wish you knew _**

**_And oh, I don't know what to say _**

**_And I don't know anyway _**

**_Anymore _**

**_No, no I hate myself for losing you _**

**_I'm seeing it all so clear _**

**_I hate myself for losing you _**

**_What do you do when you look in the mirror _**

**_And staring at you is why he's not here?_**

**_What do you say when everything's said?_**

**_Is the reason why he left you in the end?_**

**_How do you cry when every tear you shed _**

**_Won't ever bring him back again?_**

**_I hate myself for loving you_**

* * *

**Um...Kelly Clarkson's I Hate Myself For Losing You**

**My chapters are getting shorter, and shorter. The next one will be kinda short, but the one after is gonna be long. I promise! **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think and English 13 year old owns POTF? Didn't think so...**

**Thanks for reviewing. I do read them all, I just don't write replys to them. And thanks for telling me it was Tara, instead of Terra. I guess it was just how it was pronounced in the show...**


	15. For Pheely!

For the next two weeks, the tension between Phil and Keely was unbearable. Neither knew what to say to each other, and both were trying to put their broken hearts back together.

Via and Seth had hooked up in the first week, and Owen and Tia had soon followed. It seemed this house worked for everyone. Except Phil and Keely.

Phil hadn't spoken to anyone since he had fallen out with Keely. He preferred to be alone with his thoughts. Of Keely.

Keely had spoken to Via and Tia since they had fallen out. Mostly about Phil. It was Phil this, and Phil that, but still she couldn't speak to him.

To Keely, Phil was blind. He couldn't see that she loved him more than anything in the world. He had only kissed Tara to get back at her. Even though she hadn't done anything.

To Phil, Keely was more beautiful than she had ever been. Or maybe it was just because now she wasn't happy, she didn't put on as much make-up. Phil always liked Keely when she didn't slap the stuff on her face. It made her look beautiful in her own way.

---

It was the Monday before they all had to leave the house. They only had five more days to go until they would be able to see the outside world again. Via, Seth, Owen and Tia were all sitting in the living room, watching The O.C.

Phil came in, got a packet of crisps, and shuffled back to his room again. Via looked at him sympathetically. Then she thought of Keely, sitting in her room, crying over pictures of her and Phil when they were happy. "We can't let them do this," she said, breaking the silence.

Owen looked at her through a mouthful of popcorn. "Do what?"

"Break up their friendship because of misunderstandings. Phil shouldn't have kissed Tara, but he did it as an impulse decision. He didn't mean it. And Keely knows he didn't. She just doesn't know what to say," Via said.

Seth nodded. "Neither does Phil. He keeps trying to write letters to her, but they always end up scrunched up on the floor."

"Yeah. I picked them all up. They're good. You wanna hear one?" Owen asked, pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and tossing it to Via.

"Keely. There is so much that is left unsaid, and I feel like I need to say it. Although, I don't quite know how to phrase it. You're the only person I could trust with my secret. And I love being able to talk to someone about it. Which is only one of the thousands of reasons I need to be friends with you again," Via read out. "That's it. He must have crumpled it up then."

Owen looked at the floor. "That's really deep."

"We can't let them do this. They're destined to be together. She talks about him night and day to us. She loves him with all of her heart, even though her broke it. We've got to help him put it back together," Via said.

Seth agreed. "You're right. We knew all along that they were supposed to be together. And they finally figured it out themselves, and then Tanner Kirkpatrick had to ruin it all. We have to help them get back together. And not just as friends. For Pheely!"

"Yeah. For Pheely!" Via grinned. "Now all we need is a plan of action"

Tia looked over at them for the first time in the conversation. "I support Pheely and all, but I haven't been able to hear what Rachel Bilson has been saying for the past five minutes."

* * *

**I don't actually know if Tia and Seth made up Pheely. I don't think they did, but if they didn't, I just put it in as an extra detail. **

**I'm really sorry to say it, but there's only gonna be about 3 more chapters. I don't want to stop writing it either, this fanfic must be my fave one to write. But, when something can't go any further, you have to stop it, so three more chapters, and then you'll know what happens! **

**Don't own POTF, never will...boo...hoo**

**The next chapter will be 'the faceoff' if you want. They fnally talk. Or yell...whichever one you want to imagine it as! **


	16. I miss you

Keely sat in her room, playing various chords on her guitar. She scribbled down some lyrics on a page, and then put down her pen. Then she played a chord, and began to sing. 

"I know we've both made mistakes

Taken bigger risks than we should have taken

We've both done really stupid things

Instead of following our hearts, we wait to see what life brings

And now there's only silence

We no longer know what is right

CHORUS:

It's always been you and me

Nobody else, or in between

But one wrong turn led us off the path

And we're so lost, we can't get back

And I know that I want to tell you

But when I try, my tongue won't move

But I guess I wanted to say

I miss you, anyway

VERSE 2:

We're only human, we're not perfect

But I always knew that you were worth it

And even though we believe the lies

We always know, the truth isn't far behind

And now we don't know what to say

It's awkward, every day

CHROUS:

It's always been you and me

Nobody else, or in between

But one wrong turn led us off the path

And we're so lost, we can't get back

And I know that I want to tell you

But when I try, my tongue won't move

But I guess I wanted to say

I miss you, anyway

VERSE 3:

I miss you

I miss you holding my hand

I miss your smile

I miss you, can't you understand

I miss you all the time

CHORUS:

It's always been you and me

Nobody else, or in between

But one wrong turn led us off the path

And we're so lost, we can't get back

And I know that I want to tell you

But when I try, my tongue won't move

But I guess I wanted to say

I miss you, anyway

VERSE 4;

Can't we forget all the mistakes

Wipe the past, off the slate

Can we start fresh and anew

Because right now, I miss you."

Via stood listening outside the door, and sighed. They needed to bring those two together. It was tearing them up inside.

---

Barb had a tissue in her hand, and was crying as the whole family listened to Keely's song. "What has Phil done?"

"Mom, Phil did something any normal guy would do. He got revenge on Little Miss Sunshine. Even though that weirdo kissed her. But he didn't know that. And look at him now. I hate so say this, but he's totally miserable," Pim said, trying to be nice. Then she pulled a face. "Oh, who am I kidding? I love the fact that Phil is miserable. I love this show!"

* * *

**I'm stalling here aren't I? **

**Okay, whatever...the next chappy will definetely be the face off. **

**I wrote this song...it's called I Miss You. So I own that. But I don't own POTF. At all. **


	17. Something in her life had to be perfect

_**Last night I saw you the first time since we broke up **_

_**I tell you baby it all came back to me **_

_**When I looked into your eyes there was something more **_

_**That I never really noticed before**_

Keely sat on her bed, and played the song for the hundredth time that day. She had to play it until it was perfect. Which it almost was. She just had to fix a bit in the chorus. Her fingers hurt, but she needed to keep playing. Until it was perfect. Her fingers were blistering. Her hand hurt. But it still wasn't right. She wanted to make it perfect. She wanted something in her life to be perfect.

---

"Phil!" Seth called, and Phil turned. He looked sleepy, and miserable. "Hey Phil, Via needs some help carrying something into her room. Can you help?"

Phil shrugged. "Whatever"

It didn't occur to him that Seth was following him. It only did, when the door slammed behind him, and he heard the key in the lock.

---

"Scraps!" Phil yelled, and began banging on the door.

---

"Phil? What are you doing in here?" Keely asked. The first words she had said to him in two weeks. She wished it was something more polite, but she figured, now they had come out of her mouth.

Phil turned to face Keely. "Seth locked me in."

"Well that means I'm locked in as well!" Keely cried.

Phil looked at her. "Way to go, Mrs. Obvious." As soon as he had said the words he wished he could take them back. The hurt look on Keely's face was only one reason. "Look, Keels. I shouldn't have said that. It came out wrong"

"Sounded pretty right to me," Keely said, sitting back on her bed, her guitar in her hand. She sat strumming a few chords. Phil stopped for a minute, admiring how beautiful she looked, her blond hair framing her face as she closed her eyes and played.

"Keely…can we talk?" Phil asked.

Keely looked up, and Phil could swear that he saw tears in her eyes. "What about?"

"Keels, you know what about. That night. Two weeks ago," Phil said, sitting on Via's bed.

**_Could it be?_**

**_That all along I was so wrong _**

**_When I realized _**

**_And turned around and you were gone _**

**_If I say I want you back _**

**_Would you turn around and say you want me too _**

**_'Cause I say I want you back _**

**_This time I really mean it_**

Keely looked into his eyes. She saw genuine hurt, and her heart ached even more.

"Keely, I didn't mean that I had lost my best friend. I was angry. I thought you loved Tanner. I mean, I saw you kissing him. I guess I jumped to conclusions," Phil said.

She wanted to hug him, and tell him she forgave him. She wanted it all to go back to normal. She wanted him to love her back. But the words that came out of her mouth, were the opposite of what she wanted. "You guess you jumped to conclusions? You guess? Well it's a bit late to be guessing things, isn't it?"

"Keels…" Phil said, quietly.

She jumped up. "No. Don't you Keels me. You put me through this misery. You kissed her. It might not have mattered as much if it wasn't Tara. You knew I hated her. You knew that I hated her with all my heart. But you kissed her. It was also the fact that you did it as revenge for something you assumed I did. And now you're sorry. Well I think so. I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know. I know you didn't do anything wrong," Phil said, looking at his hands.

"Then why haven't you said a word to me these past two weeks?" Keely shrieked.

Phil looked up at her, so that she would know he was telling the truth. "Because I didn't know what to say. You're beautiful, and amazing, and everything I rehearsed in my mind, didn't seem right"

**_It hurts so much I want to tell you I changed for you _**

**_But I don't know what to say or do _**

**_We grew apart but I still want you in my heart _**

**_I believe it's time to make a new start _**

**_Could it be that all along _**

**_I was so wrong _**

**_When I realized and turned around and you were gone _**

**_If I say I want you back _**

**_Would you turn around and say you want me too _**

**_'Cause I say I want you back _**

**_This time I really mean it_**

* * *

**Okay, so 3 more chapters. The next one will be up tomorrow, as I have like, 2 more lines to write. **

**There's a sort of twist. Not a bad one though!**

**Mandy Moore - I want you back. **

**Don't own POTF.**


	18. Tug on the ear meant yell, right?

**_When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise _**

**_And you see the best as you close your eyes _**

**_When you reach the top as you bottom out _**

**_But you understand what it's all about_**

Keely felt all her anger flood away as she heard Phil say she was beautiful. "What"

"I said, you're beautiful. And every time I looked at you, I knew that what I was about to say wasn't right. It wasn't perfect," Phil said, standing up.

Keely sat down on her bed. Phil sat next to her.

**_Nothing's ever what it seems _**

**_In your life or in your dreams _**

**_It don't make sense, what can you do _**

**_So I won't try making sense of you_**

She felt her eyes pricking up. Her tears were coming. "Why did you want it to be perfect?"

"Because it had to be like you," Phil said, taking her hand.

"But I'm not perfect," Keely whispered.

Phil lifted her head with his hand. "In my eyes you are."

She couldn't stop the tears now. They were flooding down her face. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

**_Love just is... whatever it may be _**

**_Love just is... you and me _**

**_Nothing less and nothing more _**

**_I don't know what I love you for... love just is_**

Keely wiped her eyes. "Phil. I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry. I hate Tanner. He kissed me, the creep. But then…you stormed out. And I knew you were hurting. But I couldn't see why. But then…you kissed Tara, and right in front of me. And I don't know…it just all became clear."

"What became clear?" Phil asked.

Keely looked up at him. "I love you Phil."

**_When you ask to stay and then disappear _**

**_It seems you're gone but you're really here _**

**_When every move seems out of place _**

**_But every kiss is filled with grace_**

"I love you too Keels," Phil said.

Their faces were getting closer. Their eyes were closing. Both knew what was coming next.

**_Some things never get defined _**

**_In your heart or in your mind _**

**_It don't make sense, what can you do _**

**_So I won't try making sense of you_**

"What's happening?" Via asked.

Seth gasped. "I can't hear anything. Why can't I hear anything?"

"The last thing he said was that she was beautiful. That was five minutes ago," Tia said.

Owen rolled his eyes. "God you guys. We all want to know what is going on."

He turned the key, and pushed open the door.

**_Don't ever ask me for reasons I can't get to you _**

**_Don't ever ask me for reasons _**

**_Why I live for you... I just do _**

**_I just do_**

"Oh…my…gosh!" Barb gasped, and then laughed.

Pim began to choke on her popcorn. "That is so disgusting. And I was eating!"

_**Some things never get defined **_

_**In your heart or in your mind **_

_**It don't make sense, what can you do **_

_**So I won't try making sense of you**_

Not caring that right now, all of America could see them, Phil and Keely kept kissing. Nothing mattered anymore. It was all okay. Even more than okay.

They finally broke apart, and Keely smiled. They both turned at the sound of cheering at the door, and laughed as they saw Tia and Owen hugging, and Via and Seth high-fiving.

"We were set up!" Phil said, trying to fake shock.

Keely gasped. "How long have you guys been there?"

"Okay, so when did you all guess?" Via asked.

Phil smiled. "You mean aside from the fact that you locked us in here?"

"Tug on the ear meant yell, right?" Keely looked back at Phil.

Phil nodded. "Yeah. And tap on the nose meant apologise sweetly?"

"So you put us through that huge argument?" Seth almost yelled.

Keely shook her head. "Nope. We heard you guys talking yesterday. Go Pheely, and all. So we decided to play along."

"We were arguing before that," Phil said. "But we left the kiss for you guys to see."

Keely laughed. "Let's just hope the cameras got it."

At this, Phil and Keely both looked up at the camera and waved. "Hey America!"

* * *

**Two more chapters. I've written most of the next one, so that'll be up tonight. The one after it will be up tomorrow. **

**Hilary Duff - Love Just Is. **

**I hope you all got the twist. If you didn't it, doesn't really matter. Basically, what they're saying, is they heard Via and the others talking about getting them back together, and decided to play along. Even though they had already made up. **

**I don't own POTF. Unfortunately. **


	19. Goodbye Mr Robot!

Everyone sat in the house on their last night there. Seth had his arm around Via, and they were cuddled up on the couch. Tia and Owen were kissing next to them. Tanner and Tara had gotten together after they had both been rejected by Phil and Keely. Keely looked around and caught Phil's eye. She smiled, and took his hand.

"Housemates," the robotic voice said.

Keely laughed. "And Owen"

"You have been filmed every day for three weeks. All of the U.S.A has been able to see you on the television," the voice carried on.

Via smiled. "No duh"

"This series of Teen House has been vastly successful, reaching out to over three million viewers," the man said. At least Keely thought it was a man.

Phil nodded. "And Pim."

"She's not exactly a normal viewer though, right?" Keely smiled.

Phil pulled something out of his pocket, but it was only visible for two seconds. Keely grinned mischievously.

---

Barb and Lloyd however saw this on the big screen outside the house. "No. He wouldn't."

"Yes he would," Pim grinned.

---

Phil pressed a button, and music blared out of the Wizrd.

**_Woke up around a half past ten  
Can't believe that I'm late again  
Put down about a quart of caffeine  
To start my pulse and then  
I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door,  
Just the same old same_**

It goes to show  
You never know  
When everything's about to change

Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life

Can't say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
She wore a cowboy hat  
With her red Prada boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile  
Then she pulled out a pen and surprised me when  
She wrote her number on my hand  
Then she was gone,  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man

Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life

I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change

Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life

Keely grinned as Jesse McCartney blared out of the Wizrd, and both her and Phil began to sing. It had been the best three weeks of her life. And it might have had it's ups and downs, but so does life. But right now, life was great.

"And now we say goodbye to our housemates. The doors will be unlocked in two minutes. Goodbye," the voice finished, and Keely laughed.

Owen grinned. "Later Mr. Robot"

Phil rolled his eyes. "What?"

"It's a robot speaking to us. It would only be polite to say goodbye, right?" Owen said.

Keely laughed. "Owen hasn't changed. At all. But maybe that's alright"

"I like change," Phil smiled. "But not everyone has to do it"

Via laughed. "Well, I can't imagine you guys changing. You guys are destined to be together. Like, forever."

"But we're allowed to change, right? It doesn't mean I won't still love you," Keely smiled, and leaned forward to kiss Phil.

Tanner looked disgustedly at Keely. "Get a room."

"As long as you get a life," Phil said back.

Keely smiled. "Wow, clever and has great comeback lines. How lucky am I?"

And the doors buzzed, indicating that they were free to go.

---

They ran out, and hugged their families. "Mom!" Keely yelled, as she hugged her.

"Keely, I saw you and Phil…" Mrs Teslow said, trying to look as though she disapproved. Keely bit her lip. "I'm so happy for both of you!"

Phil looked over at her, and she smiled. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She nodded.

"Mom, can I go out with Phil?" Keely begged.

Mrs Teslow looked concerned, but one look at Keely's pleading face, and she relented.

"Can all the housemates come over here? We want to interview them!" A reporter yelled.

Phil and Keely didn't hear though, as they ran into the dark alleyway behind the house. Phil pulled out a glowing ball, and threw it on the ground. The Skyak formed on the ground, and Keely laughed as she put on her helmet, and sat on it, behind Phil. She smiled, as Phil started the engine, and they rose into the sky.

"How fun is this?" Phil smiled.

Keely laughed over the roar of the engine. "The perfect end to the perfect three weeks!"

And they flew over the house that had been their home for three weeks.

* * *

**ONE MORE CHAPTER!**

**Sorry, just letting you know. **

**Jesse McCartney - Best Day of my life**

**Don't own POTF, whatever. **


	20. Epilouge

Keely Teslow walked through the door of her house, which she shared with her husband and her daughter Stephanie. They had been together since high school, and even though some people said that they would soon get sick of each other, she doubted she would. She loved Phil.

"Hey Keels! I fixed the TV!" Phil called from the living room.

Keely laughed. Phil had taken the week off to try and do some 'handiwork' around the house. "With or without the Wizrd?"

"Hey!" Phil protested. "I can fix things myself you know"

Keely rolled her eyes as she hung up her coat. Twenty years of putting up with this. She sometimes wondered how she did it. But then she took one look at Phil's smile, and it all became clear. "You're about as good a liar as Pinocchio Phil."

"Who's that?" Phil said, sounding shocked.

Keely paid no attention to the shock in his voice, and carried on. "You didn't have Pinocchio in the future?"

Phil shook his head. "Not whoever that is. Who's that on the TV? Because it sure looks like..."  
Keely gasped as she walked into the living room and a close up of Via and Seth came on the TV. "It's Via. And Seth. And that's us outside! On the balcony!"

"No way," Phil said, shaking his head. "I knew today was Teen House re-runs, but I thought it'd be newer versions."

Keely laughed, and snuggled up on the couch next to Phil. "It's a major coincidence. Look at my outfit!"

"What is it with girls and clothes?" Phil laughed, remembering that morning on the balcony.

Keely pushed him playfully. "I had such style, and you know it!"

"You still do Keels," Phil smiled.

Keely hugged him. "Now that's why I married you."

"Why?" Phil asked.

"Because you're so nice. I can't imagine you being totally mean to anyone. Except maybe Tanner. But he deserves it," Keely smiled.

Phil looked back at the TV screen. "Look."

The camera zoomed in as Phil and Keely kissed. "That was so sweet," Keely smiled. "The best first kiss ever"

Phil rolled his eyes. "You can only have one first kiss Keels"

"I know. But I'm glad it was with you," Keely grinned.

Phil nodded. "Me too Keels. I'm glad we eventually got round to it."

"Do you think we've made up for all the lost time yet?" Keely asked.

"Not quite," Phil said, and kissed Keely, just as their daughter walked in.

Stephanie took one look at her parents and wrinkled her nose. "Eew"

"How was your day Steph?" Keely asked.

Stephanie sat on the edge of a chair. "About as good as any fifteen year olds day at school. Fashion Zombies were taking over my life, I forgot to do my book report for English and Leah keeps bugging me by saying that I like Jason as more than a friend."

Phil felt a smirk come over his face.

Keely tried to keep from smiling. "Cool"

"Oh, mom, dad. There's this reality TV show called Teen House coming to Pickford. And me and Jason and Leah were wondering if we could go in. Please? Oh, and Harry is going as well. Although I don't know how we're going to survive with him. Hopefully he won't use any of his stupid chat-up lines," Steph asked.

Phil tried to stop himself from laughing.

"Sure you can sweetie," Keely smiled, sharing a secret look with Phil.

Steph squealed and hugged her mom and dad. "Thank you, you guys! You are the best parents ever!"

Keely laughed as Steph left the room, off to call Jason. Jason had moved to town recently, and had tutored Steph in maths. They had become best friends from then on.

"Do you think it'll take them as long as it took us?" Phil asked.

Keely shrugged. "Maybe"

"Don't you think it's a bit weird though?" Phil asked, looking back at the TV.

"What? That it's like history is repeating itself, and that they're both probably going to hook up on the same TV show that we did?" Keely asked.

Phil nodded. "Yeah."

"Nope. I don't find it weird at all," Keely said, smiling.

Phil looked at her strangely. "Not even a little bit weird?"

"Phil. I live with you. A guy from the future. Who has things that won't be invented for years to come. I grew up, using spray food, the Wizrd, the New-Ager…I don't find that much weird anymore," Keely smiled. "Though it would be weird if they got married."

Phil looked at her. "Bet you they do"

"How much?" Keely laughed as she heard Steph playing her guitar upstairs.

Phil shrugged. "Just forget it"

"He kinda looks like you, you know. You're cuter though," Keely said.

"Thanks," Phil said, sarcastically.

Keely rolled her eyes. "Enough with the sarcasm, Mr. Cynical!"

* * *

**Now I've finished. BooHoo. **

**I have a new fanfic idea in mind though. A Freaky-Friday type thing, where Phil and Keely switch for a day. Kinda like a Versa day. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I have read them all! **

**I hope the end was alright. **

**I don't own POTF. **


End file.
